Goodnight Princess
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: My goodbye fic for Carrie Fisher, my idol, inspiration and favourite person that has ever lived I will miss her forever. This fic is fluffy as I can make it. Han and Leia discuss how much one life can affect another. (Sorry if there are any mistakes, I really am mourning.) (I literally posted this twice thats how out of it I am)


**Hey guys, it's been so long since I've written because I've been a little overwhelmed with life things and uni work but I HAD to pay tribute to Carrie in some way as she's touched my life and so so many others in all sorts of ways and I will miss her with all my heart. I do hope you enjoy this in spite of everything and if you're hurting as much as I am I'm sending you a million hugs and love and just know how much Carrie appreciated her fans.**

 **I am very sorry if there are mistakes but I'm not in my right mind.**

 **Thank you, Ali.**

" _Every man's life ends the same way. It is only the details of how he lived and how he died that distinguish one man from another."_

― _Ernest Hemingway_

The stars seemed especially bright tonight on Corellia and Leia smiled up at them from the window seat of her newly acquired apartment. There was a time not so long ago that she couldn't bear to look at the stars. A time when Alderaan would explode before her eyes every time she looked out the window. But things had changed now. The more time had passed the more tolerable Leia found it to cope. But the destruction of her beloved planet was never far from her mind. Han helped with that. Han and Luke, the new family she had found that day her old one had perished. It was incredible to have lost and gained the most important men in her life on the very same day. But as her father used to tell her loss is merely change and this from this change comes great joy.

It didn't feel like that at the time, it felt like the end of her story. Little had she known the best was yet to come. And here she was almost eight years since that beautiful planet had exploded before her eyes and she knew that Alderaan wasn't truly gone and it never would be. It would remain in her heart forever.

"Leia." A gentle voice spoke from behind her, Leia span around to meet her husband's concerned gaze. She smiled reassuringly and reached a hand out, which he took and squeezed.

"You coming to bed sweetheart?" Han asked before kissing her palm. Leia sighed lovingly at the feeling of her husband's soft lips on her skin. That would never grow old.

"Soon. I was just thinking." Leia looked back up at the glittering sky with a small smile as Han moved to sit beside her.

"You're always thinking sweetheart. You gotta give me specifics." Han chuckled tucking his wife into his arms, marveling for the millionth time at how she fit so perfectly up against him. Leia tittered faintly, snuggling closer, appreciating his warmth behind her.

"Life. Mortality." She said after a short pause.

"Cheerful." Han replied bluntly, not liking his princess getting morbid.

"No, no. Not in _that_ way." She reassured him facing him and caressing his stubbled cheek with her fingers. She looked him over a moment, memorizing his features. He was still beautiful, always beautiful inside and out and she knew he felt the same way about her. Their hearts were forever bonded and they would love every phase of each other, even when they were old and grey. Unable to resist the urge (never being able to do that) Leia leaned up to kiss Han, savoring the soft texture of his mouth, the taste of his tongue slickly stroking hers, the way his stubble scratched at her fingertips. When they pulled apart after a moment or so Leia sighed contently before continuing.

"Each of our lives touch another in one way or another, and we rarely notice. So many rebels have saved my life, countless times and I'll never know their names, or stories." She kissed Han's chin softly. "I'll never know who they love. It makes me think…I know I've made some difference but have I really ever touched anybody's lives. Truly?"

Han scoffed at that, not even hesitating before he spoke. "Leia. You're crazy if you think you haven't effected anyone. You've done so much good. You've turned this galaxy around! Without you the world would've been so much darker and crueler."

"But that was because of the rebels Han." Leia frowned self-doubt, as it sometimes would, sneaking up on her again. "I was just the poster-girl of the rebellion."

Han began to shake his head in disbelief.

"Do you still not get how much you mean to this galaxy? Yes it may have been the plan for you to be a _"poster-girl_ " as you call it, but kriff baby you've kicked ass more times than Luke, or me or hell, even Chewie."

Leia began to giggle at this and Han grinned, glad to be pulling his wife out of her circle of doubt.

"But what really amazes me about you my darling Leia is how you move people. Any age, any species. They know you're not afraid to speak your mind and mostly you're always right. You're so clever and funny and beautiful in every way and though they may not have all met you, or ever will meet you to tell you Leia, but you are so loved. Trust me."

He kissed her slowly pouring all his own love into the action. He'd travelled a long way around the galaxy, met so many people but nobody had ever compared to the woman in his arms. He knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way and although at times it was frustrating to share her, she was one-of-a-kind and he didn't blame them for loving her.

"Come on princess, let's get you some rest."

Leia nodded silently, suddenly feeling more tired than she had in years. She let her husband lead her to their cozy bed and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep, feeling her husband's fingers stroking her long brown hair and the sound of his silky voice.

"Goodnight Princess."


End file.
